rocitizensfandomcom-20200215-history
Quests
Quests are tasks you can initiate by talking to an NPC with a yellow exclamation mark over their head. Hardtimes Henry Hardtimes Henry is an NPC with two different quests. These quests are more for players who are just starting out in the game. Mission #1 (Buy a new car) * To Start this Quest: How do I get a car? * Henry replies: See that building behind me? At the front desk is a dude who will sell you some sweet rides. * You finish off: Awesome, I'll go get one right now! To complete this mission, go to the grey building with huge windows in front of you. The door is on the right. Now press 'F' to interact with Spencer. * Spencer says: Welcome to my dealership, would you like to see my selection? Now you want to go to the second one, which reads Sure! and has a dollar sign to the left of it. You will now enter the car customization, so customize your car! When you are finished that, go back to Hardtimes Henry, and press F to interact with him. Henry will repeat what he says to you when you first interact with him, then say: * I got a car! * Henry replies: Cool. Here's some free money. * You select: ''Oh. (accept reward)'' You will then earn $500 dollars. It is still unclear why you earn this money as Hardtimes Henry is homeless, but that's game mechanics for you. Mission #2 (Earn more money!) * To Start this Quest: How do I earn more monies? * Henry replies: Now we're talking! If you want a job, head on over to Nomburger down the road. * You reply: What do I do when I get there? * Henry replies: You just step into one of those totally realistic blue portals and then click on stuff. * You reply: Wow, that sounds so fun! Now head on down to Nomburger, which is the building on the north-east side. Once you get inside Nomburger, go to the front desk and either choose Food Clerk (Retail career) or Line Cook (Cuisine career) and choose start. Now do your job, and whenever you are bored or feel you have done enough, click end shift. Click ''here'' to learn more about how to do certain jobs. When done that, go back to Hardtimes Henry and say: * I worked a shift! * Henry says: Nice dude, want some more free money? * You finish off: <3 (accept reward) Now you just collected another $800 dollars from a hobo... somehow. Sandra Sandra is an NPC in Club Ice with one quest. This quest is for players who are more experienced in the game. Mission #1 (Return the juice crate) * To Start the Quest: You look worried, what's wrong? * Sandra replies: The last shipment of... juice... went to the wrong place and we've almost run out! * You reply: Oh noes! Not the juice!! Can I help? * Sandra replies: The shipment went to Nomburger, if you could pick it up that would be amazing! * You finish off: I was hungry for a burger anyways! To complete this mission, go to the Nomburger next to the 8/12 on the north-east side of town. Once you get inside Nomburger, go to the back room and look for a wooden block labeled "JUICE" in the left corner of the room. Walk up to it and press 'F' on your keyboard. When you've done that, return to Sandra at Club Ice and say. * I've got your juice! * Sandra replies: Wow, you did it! Thank you so much! Here's a payment for your time. * You then select: (Accept reward) You just earned yourself $200! Mick Mick is an NPC inside the police station with one quest. This quest is for players who are very experienced in the game. Mission #1 (Find Mick's Donuts) * dialogue to be added... To complete this mission, look around the map to find 12 of Mick's donuts. When you have found a donut, walk up to it and press 'F' on your keyboard. Keep looking everywhere around the map until you found 12 donuts. When you've done that, return to Mick in the police station. * dialogue to be added... You just earned yourself $1400! Edwardeaux (DISCONTINUED) Edwardeaux is a character in the Imagination event, and he has one quest for you. Mission #1 (Name to be added soon) Whenever you start chatting with Edwardeaux, he always says "Why hello there, what a wonderful day for inspiration! * To Start The Quest: ''How can I participate in this event?'' * He then replies: ''Just visit the shop, purchase a few of the new collectable items and place them in your home!'' * You then finish of: ''Can do!'' With this quest, all you have to do is buy 3 of the Imagination event furniture items, and add it to your home. Once you have completed this, go back to Edwardeaux, and say to him: * I placed some stylin furniture! * He then replies: ''Nice job, here's your reward! Talk to Elithah for your next task!'' * You now select: ''(Accept reward)'' Now, you have completed his task and got $800 as a reward! And, you also receive the (name to be added) badge. Elithah (DISCONTINUED) In order to do Elithah's quest, you must first of completed Edwardeaux's quest (above). Mission #1 (Show Your Colors) Whenever you start chatting with Elithah, she always says "Oh, look, a rainbow!" * To Start The Quest: ''Edwardeux said you had another task for me?'' * She replies: ''Oh yes! We'd like you to paint your house with bright new colors!'' * You then finish of: ''One rainbow coming right up!'' With this quest, you must recolor 5 different rooms in your home. If you live in an apartment or small cabin, this will drop to 3 rooms. Once you have completed this, go back to Elithah, and say to her: * My crib is crackalackin * She replies: ''Awesome! Thanks for participating in the event! Take this as our thanks.'' * You now select: ''(Accept reward)'' Now, you have completed her task and got $1000 as a reward!Category:RoCitizens Category:Lifestyle